Gun Modification Table
The Gun Modification Table is the station used to add attachments to guns, in Flansmod. It is crafted with five iron ingots and a cauldron, making the total cost equal to twelve ingots. It is an important station to create, as putting modifications onto your weapons make them much easier to use, and in some cases, more powerful. Aside from attachments, the player also has the option of applying a weapon skin. The skins vary from weapon to weapon. The most common kind of skin available is a forest camo, available on most assault rifles. These skins not be crafted normally, and will be applied if the player has the required dye. If the player is applying a skin in Creative mode, there is no dye cost for applying a skin. There are three main attachment slots available: Gunsights, barrels, and underbarrels. Gunsights allow the player to properly aim, with the reticle marking where the player's shots will go, as opposed to just above the weapon. Barrel mods include the long barrel and suppressor, which directly affect the weapon's damage. Finally, underbarrel mods include the foregrip and flashlight attachments. These reduce recoil, and provide a movile light source respectively. An additional attachment slot exists, used for firemode modifications. Attachments There are currently 12 (craftable) attachments available to put onto weapons. - The Red Dot Sight is a simple square-framed optic, replacing the iron sights. It allows for more accurate fire when aiming down the sights. - The ACOG, or Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight, offers a mid-range zoom between the red dot and 4x scope. Although its reticle and frame are more obtrusive over the Red Dot, the ACOG does not black out your peripheral vision, like how the other scopes do. - The 4x Scope is the only sniper scope attachment available. It has a simple cross reticle, and much like the other sniper scopes, it will block out your peripheral vision when aiming. The scope is a useful optic for ranged weapons, and is best suited for higher-damage rifles. - The Foregrip reduces recoil. It is an underbarrel attachment that can be used to help control a weapon's verticle recoil, making the modified weapon easier to handle. Not all weapons can use the foregrip, but the ones that do can benefit greatly from this attachment. In 1.12, where animated recoil was added, the foregrip lessens the severity of animated recoil as well. In other words, there are few reasons not to use it. - The Flashlight makes the player a walking light source. Two variants exist: The normal underbarrel flashlight, and the USP-exclusive pistol light. It's useful when exploring darker areas, while also keeping your weapon ready. Use it if your weapon of choice has good enough recoil, some examples being the G36C or M16A4. - The Silencer, or suppressor, reduces a weapon's firing noise. Guns are loud in Flansmod, and a silencer will help reduce a weapon's acoustic signature. It is one of two barrel attachments available to the player. As a downside, however, it also reduces weapon damage by ~25%. For example, the G36C will kill an iron golem in 20 shots. 25 will be needed with a silencer. Otherwise, for players and most common enemies, you can expect to kill with only one more shot required. - The Long Barrel (no picture added yet) dramatically increases the barrel length, and slightly increases the damage of the selected weapon. It also adds an additional sight, which may assist aiming with some weapons before an optic can be crafted. The additional damage granted by the Long Barrel is about 15%. - The Single-Fire Modification turns any weapon it's applied to semi-automatic. While it's possible to do this anyway with an automatic weapon, the single-fire modification will ensure that accuracy is maintained, as it prevents reckless spraying. - The Burst-Fire Modification turns any weapon it's applied to semi-automatic with a three-round burst. The burst fires three bullets every time the player fires the applied weapon, most effective on weapons that can put down enemies with 20 health or more within a single burst. - The Full-auto modification turns any weapon it's applied to fully-automatic. This means that the player can simply hold the trigger, and the weapon will keep firing. Most weapons in the game are like this, making the attachment only useful on semi-automatic weapons, and the M4A1 from the Zombie pack. Not all weapons can have a firemode switch, however. Bolt-action rifles, revolvers, shotguns, and the WW2 guns cannot have their firemode changed, and applying this mod to an already-automatic weapon will have zero effect. - The ZF-4 Scope is a German WW2 optic. It is the only attachment WW2 guns can accept, giving the player a scope that offers an increased zoom, at the cost of peripheral vision when aimed in. It's a fine enough attachment, most helpful on rifles that lack a sniper counterpart. Category:Gewehr 43